Cynthia
Cynthia is a character exclusive to the Blue Dragon anime. Appearance Cynthia is a young woman with long, reddish-pink hair. Her uniform consists of a mini skirt with a purple tube top and white jacket bearing her insignia. Personality Cynthia is very similar to the witch in Snow White for she is constantly asking the Gran Kingdom soldiers "who's the most beautiful girl in the world?". (she gets mad if they say otherwise) Her temper is extremely short and she can't stand it when Minotaur or Jiro call her "old lady" (obaa-san in Japanese). She hates Bouquet because the guards "fell in love with 'that girl' rather than her". She might have possible feelings for Andropov, but annoys him a lot and often tries to get his attention by telling him that she loved. Biography Cynthia is a member of General Logi's Independent Flying Squadron under the rank of Captain. She served as Jiro's rival in the first encounter. Minotaur had managed to call her old many times. After a fierce battle, General Logi ordered his Independent Flying Squadron to retreat. Cynthia tells Jiro that they will battle again another day. She was later seen at a local Gran Kingdom prison where Conrad L. Lawrence and some captive soldiers were held. When Shu and Jiro encountered her at a Gran Kingdom prison, Shu and Jiro fought her alongside Lemaire. Shu and Jiro managed to defeat them as Zola arrives to get them out of there. When she found out from some Gran Kingdom soldiers that Bouquet was more beautiful than her, she sought out Shu's group and attacked Bouquet. The attack caused everyone to fall into Death Valley. Cynthia had to contact Andropov to find her location and find her a way out. To stay close to Cynthia, Bouquet carefully followed her leaving a trail of her clothes for the others to follow before turning invisible. When it came to the exit of Death Valley, Bouquet's cover was blown and she was attacked by Cynthia. When it came to Zola's group planning to storm General Logi's airship to reclaim the Extra Seven, General Logi had her, Gilliam, Todd, and Bishop as the first line of defense. Each member was given a Power Booster to increase the strength of their shadows. In the final encounter with Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and Bouquet the children, Cynthia was ultimately defeated by Jiro after overloading her Power Booster, which resulted in her death in episode 26. Shadow Cynthia's shadow is Yarovit, a pink monster who can stretch its arms out and even turn it into tentacles. It can also sprout tentacles from it's back, and curl itself into a ball to ram at an enemy. *'Impact Drive:' It curls into a ball then it rams into its opponent slamming them into the nearest solid object. *'Thousand Stream Strike': It shoots tentacles from its back at its opponent. Gallery vlcsnap-2019-05-07-23h15m47s076.png vlcsnap-2019-05-07-23h15m52s925.png vlcsnap-2019-05-07-23h17m16s634.png Trivia * Cynthia is very similar to Rouge The Bat from "Sonic the Hedgehog" and Harley Quinn from "Batman". * Cynthia death is more compared to Jason Todd's Death in the DC Universe in 1980's. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female